In recent years, there has been an interest in using nanoparticles and magnetic nanoparticles for medicinal and biomolecular applications. U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,220 by Kraus, Jr. et al. described diagnosis and treatment of cancers using in vivo magnetic domains. This treatment approach employs a magnetic particle having a cancer-binding agent attached thereon. The cancer-binding agent should have binding specificity for the desired cancer cells. Such magnetic particles can be used as imaging agents in conjunction with magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), as a directing agent for therapeutics guided by external magnetic fields and for magnetotherapy techniques.
One prime candidate for the magnetic material is samarium cobalt. However, samarium cobalt has not previously been used as an agent within the body and has not previously been tested for biocompatibility. Thus, necessary governmental approvals would be required prior to the use of samarium cobalt.
Since samarium cobalt has such desirable magnetic properties for selected therapeutics and magnetotherapy techniques, a biocompatibly acceptable composition including a magnetic material such as samarium cobalt has been sought. After extensive and careful investigation, a composition has now been developed, in particular, a gold-coated magnetic particle composition.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process of preparing a gold-coated nanoparticle composition, in particular a gold-coated magnetic nanoparticle composition for use in biotechnology applications.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a gold-coated nanoparticle composition, in particular a gold-coated magnetic nanoparticle composition for use in biotechnology applications.